


Guitar Strings and Your Stupid Hair

by Anonbro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fake Dating, Fluff, Holding Hands, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, PLEASE IGNORE/BLOCK DONT REPORT, Small kisses, University AU, ill proofread later, karl/quackity, lots of swearing, minor dnf, schlatts there to solve problems begrudingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonbro/pseuds/Anonbro
Summary: Spontaneous, eccentric and funny, Alex was impossible to read - but Karl would always find a way to ride with whatever Alex wanted, bullying George or pranking Clay, they had the most fun together.So when Alex proposes the idea of fake dating each other to send their friends into orbit and also to keep his creepy stalker away, he accepts. For a selfish reason of temporary joy.Little did he know, Alex had the same thinking.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Guitar Strings and Your Stupid Hair

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! just a disclaimer::: i do not genuinely ship these two, like i dont see them interact and go AWOOGA *drools* *thinks of them having aggressive gay sex* NOPE!!!! i love their friendship and their dynamic i just thought thisd be a cute idea ? at the end of the day, theyre just two straight men who are besties and comfortable with their sexuality, i dont expect or want them to actually date! dont be mean to me and block not report!! hope u like i havent wrote in 2 years

Sunday, 4:57pm.

Alex was over at Karl's house, making himself at home on the older's bed with his switch, tormenting George on Animal Crossing, as Karl worked on some essays. Typical, there was almost never a day where either wasn't lounging around in the other's room.

Orange rays of lights beamed through Karl's blinders and onto Alex's already sunkissed skin and dark, messy hair that was for once, not hidden away in a beanie. Fun fact; Karl is the only one he shows his hair to.

Best friends would be an understatement, platonic soulmates, maybe? Platonic husbands? Platonic "I would die for you" even? Hell, they 'ironically' flirt all the time to the point where their other friends get suspicious at times. It was really fucking funny though, nothing makes them laugh more than getting reactions out of them.

...is what Karl would want to say. 

" Big Q, do you want a pepperoni or a meat lovers? Or, perhaps, hawa-"

"No, fuck you! I'm actually feeling some... some...." He paused to give Karl a sly smirk, "Taco Bell, you know? The box, oh my god the box, fuck dude." And there he goes again, rambling about the damn value box.

Karl sent him a smile, as he faked groans over the box, turning back to his screen, "Pepperoni it is."

"Karl! No! Wait what about your essay?"

Alex looked at Karl, slowly widening his eyes dramatically and the two erupted into laughter.

A day in the lives of the Pop-Off crew - as they liked to call themselves. Lots of people have said they wanted a friendship like them. Team games were a pain in the ass with their unparalleled chemistry.

And Karl would never admit he wished there was something more.

He would never admit the times he'd thought Alex had soft lips.

He would never admit that him spending more time with George lately made his heart ache.

He would never admit that he was madly in love with his best friend and that maybe the ironic flirt with the homie wasn't so ironic after all.

"I'm still mad you didn't get the fuckin' value box, Karl." Alex said, in between big bites of pepperoni pizza. Karl giggled, "Hey I paid for this, be grateful."

Usually Alex would be quick to retort but he just kept staring at Karl as he wiped the bit of sauce off of the side of his lips. Karl, uneasy, asked, "Can I... help you, Quackmeister? Wh-What's with the staring?"

Alex shook his head, laughing sheepishly before falling into a serious look again. He visibly hesitated before finally speaking, "Look, Karl. I have an idea and promise not to get mad or weirded out or anything, okay?"

Wiping his mouth with tissue, Karl nodded, "Yeah...? What is it?"

The younger fiddled with his fingers, before looking at Karl dead in the eyes. He took a big breath, "So lately, I've been very bored. And I know you are too. George is sleeping too much so I can't get him to play Roblox with me," Karl flinched at the mention of George, but reaffirmed himself to be considerate of Alex's feelings. It was rare for him to be this serious after all.

"I also have... something of a stalker? I don't know, whatever. I get the feeling I'm being watched and Tommy says he heard that someone might be taking secret pictures of me." Karl physically grimaced at the news. Alex didn't deserve that at all. He patted the other's back reassuringly but said nothing as a cue to let him continue.

"So basically, what I'm trying to say is that. What if, okay, what if, we," He signalled a pointing hand between them back and forth,"...pretended to date each other."

Karl nodded understandingly.... Wait. Huh?

"What?! What are you-?! Huh?" The brunette fell out of his chair, completely shell-shocked. "That doesn't even- How does that- Why is that the first solution you think of?! It's not even- Alex, what?!" 

Alex, equally flustered because of Karl's over the top reaction, stumbled over his words, flailing hand gestures all around. "No, no, no- Listen! Wait! Karl, listen! Okay, okay, okay, I know it sounds sus and weird as hell but my point is that, us dating would make sense because we are so cool and have tons of sex together and it would fix my stalker problem, our boredom all at once. Two stones, one bird."

"...You mean 'Killing two birds with one stone?'"

"Shut up! That's not the point! Okay, fine, I get it, we won't do it. Give me the flashlight to erase your memory of me ever saying that-"

Pulling on Alex's sleeve as the younger shamefully got up to leave, Karl gave him a desperate expression for a quick second before scratching his nape sheepishly, cheeks turning red.

"I- I never said I wouldn't, you know..."

Gosh, he was blushing so hard he could feel his face burn up. To this, Alex lounged at him, pulling him into a tight bro-hug, patting the older's back a few times, "Karl! Karlos! My man! My man! I can't believe you actually agreed!"

The sudden skinship only made him even more flustered, stuck in motion when Alex let go of him to plop back down on his bed. "Are we seriously doing this? Did you even plan this, dude?"

Karl spoke, in between giggles, laughing even harder when Alex just stared at him, exaggerating a lip quiver. "Sh- Shut up, you're the one who agreed. I actually had other plans-"

"You had other plans?! And yet you- You went with this one first?! Huh?"

"Shut the fuck up! I can explain- okay- listen- Stop laughing! It's the most effective way, trust me."

...and that was what they said but neither of them had actually dated anyone before.

"So you're telling me... you're fake-dating Big Q?" Nick said in between sips of his juice box, clearly unamused but lowkey into their horrible, impulsive plans.

Returning him a whine, Karl had his fully-red face buried into his hands. He couldn't believe it either. A mixture of shame and excitment whirled inside his stomach. "Isn't that kinda sus?"   
  


"No way, dude. It's just so we can keep his weird stalker away. Nothing more..." Karl sighed. Shameful because Alex proposed the idea with the clear and sole intention to amuse themselves and more importantly, to be safe - and Karl accepted because he wanted to experience dating him for once, fake or not. 

"Okay... Well it's not my problem. If things go wrong, probably will, I'm just gonna ~vibe~" Nick chimed, spinning his juice box around. He was like Karl's pseudo-best friend. Whatever Alex didn't - or shouldn't know - he did. In short, he was Karl's go-to dump for when he gets feelies over his best friend.

"...Don't you know that this might end pretty badly, dude? It's not like you're being forced or whatever."

"... Yeah... I guess I'm just down bad." They chuckled together, drowning out the silence with music from Nick's personal playlist. Jokes aside, Nick actually had a good singing voice and would always just start humming out of nowhere. Sometimes, Karl likes to strum his guitar to match the younger, and when Alex was free, they'd all just have a small vibe session.

Alex had a good singing voice too, Karl's favourite at that. As obnoxious and loud the man could be, he actually had a smooth, pretty voice that made Karl feel warm and fuzzy. He was a little shy and insecure about it, though. While singing, he would start to giggle nervously or start cussing or sometimes even adamantly refuse to sing.

Ding! 

Big Q: ayo jackbox at georges rn... and also our big clickbait reveal ykyk ;]  
  


Karl and Nick looked at each other knowingly, the younger giving his back a light, encouraging pat, "If anything happens, I'm here."

He smiled. Nick was just full of so much love to give, what a precious person. "Of course."

"Alright! Let's crash Gogy's house! He's definitely sleeping in right now."

Throwing away the empty juice box, he got up, ready to leave. Karl follows suit, a little anxious but nonetheless hyped. "Wait... so how do we get in...?"

In response, Nick swung a ring of keys with his finger cheekily. "Clay and I made copies of his house keys."

Karl laughed in disbelief, "Oh my gosh! That's kinda freaky..."

"Welcome! Welcome! Let's pop off!" Alex sounded from living room, a bag of doritos in his hands. George huffed, "Don't say 'welcome', you don't even live here." He didn't even question how Karl and Sapnap got in, seems like he's gotten used to it.

Entering the oldest's bedroom, they were greeted by Clay, who was chilling on a green beanbag, wearing a matching green windbreaker that he's never seen without. "What, you guys brought stuff too?" He chuckled at his own empty hands. 

George gave him a light punch in return. Alex claimed the bag of doritos to himself, finding a seat beside Karl, who was settling down a bag of canned drinks while Sapnap opened a box of pizza. They liked to call their group 'Feral Gang', like an inside joke. Maybe it was because they all bring out the (worst) chaos inside each other.

"How did you even get here while George was asleep?" Karl asked, in between bites as they waited for the game to load. Before Alex could even answer, Clay chimed, "He picked the lock! It scared the shit out of me, I thought George was getting robbed." George groaned, half-laughing, "I'm not even gonna ask how you know how to do that."

The game loaded and chaos began. With Alex going full toxic during Madverse City and everyone following suit, with Karl being his personal hypeman. Though sometimes he'd purposely stay silent to sabotage Alex, earning him a memorable 'Karl, please.'

Playing Survive The Internet made them feel grateful that they weren't popular streamers or anything, because they for sure would have been cancelled. Overall, it was the same as always. They laughed the hardest being with each other, they also were each other's biggest bullies, hell, they'd probably sell each other for a subway tuna melt and $3. 

Something Karl noticed was that whenever they get into a laughing session, George and Clay would shoot each other a look, similar to the look he would give Alex. Fondness.

Good for them, he thought, they look at each other but Alex never looks back.

"Alright, small break guys, I really need to take a piss." Clay announced, pausing the game. Everyone else went to do their own thing, with George and Nick fighting over literally anything and Alex motioning Karl over to the hallways.

"What?" 

"Karl, you saw my text right? The big reveal is today, and we'll tell them when Clay comes back, okay? Got it?" Alex whispered, glancing around to make sure it was just them. Taken aback at the reminder, Karl scooted backwards, the tips of his ears flushing. "Okay...? Are you sure? We just thought of it yesterday."

"I mean! It's better if we get over it quick and fast, right? I'm sure you don't want to sabotage your chances of dating Poki or something." Alex half-yelled, half-whispered while the older felt a small sting on his chest. 'It's better to get it over quick', huh? He bit the inside of his cheeks, faking a smile, "Of course! Let's pop off today, Big Q."

Returning a smirk, Alex gave him a high-five, "Let's go!"

"You're dating?! Like actually?!"

Nick exclaimed at the two's sudden announcement. Alex proudly put his fists on his hips as Karl fidgetted about beside him. Nick was really vouching and he appreciated it but all he felt was guilt.

Clay and George exchanged looks, both equally shocked with proof of George dropping the controller in his hands. "No way, you're joking! No way!" Clay retorted, giggling a little and Alex couldn't help but laugh as well, making it even more suspicious. "No, I'm not! Shut up, we really are! Right, Karl?" 

He turned to Karl, a beckoning smile on his lips. 'He looks really cute,' is what the other thought before snapping back. "Y-Yeah! That's right! You guys jealous? Losers? See you later, alligator?" He mocked, roaring in obnoxious laughter with Alex.

They were awkwardly standing in front of the other three, side by side while the rest were in the middle of resuming the jackbox party.

George shifted in his seat, a smug look on his face, "Well then, if you really are dating each other then can we see a kiss?" He lifted a coy eyebrow while his two best friends laughed cheekily, with Alex and Karl themselves yelling 'What?!'s and giggling nervously.

"Yeah! Exactly! And if you're revealing it like this then you must've been dating for a while now, right? Wouldn't a little kiss be natural?" joined Clay. Curse him and his analytic brain that he uses to torment people like them. Nick just laughed harder at Alex's clear flustered refusals.

"We're not! Fuck off! Shut the hell up, we're not- we're not gonna kiss! Not in front of you losers, anyways!"

"Oh really?"

"I'm gonna kill you George!" screamed Alex, throwing crushed paper balls at the older who was gasping for air. He glanced at Karl before aggressively interlocking fingers and holding their hands up like they had won something.

It barely even registered in Karl's head, and when it did, he flushed bright pink, holding a hand around his mouth in disbelief and also to mask his uncontrollable giggling.

"See! See! We're holding hands, we're so cool and are so like a couple. What are you guys gonna say now, huh?" Alex tightened his grip and Karl felt his heart squeeze as well.

The trio went silent, looking at each other like they were actually proven wrong, Nick sending Karl a discreet wink.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, then." Clay shrugged, moving to take his controller again.

"What the hell does that reaction mean?! You guys are supposed to be surprised!" With his hand still holding Karl's, Alex sat back down, grumpy.

Were they really staying like that? Dear god.

"I mean you guys flirt all the time, we'd actually be more surprised if you guys were dating someone else." George rolled his eyes, resuming the game himself. 

  
"Get roasted, nobody cares now go write in your verses, congrats though." Nick said, not even looking up from his phone. 

Speechless, Alex sat motionless and Karl honestly thought it was pretty funny. Actually it was fucking hilarious, he was laughing his heart out, he almost forgot their hands were clasped together on the bed.

He didn't dare to pull his hand away, and strangely enough, Alex didn't have any plans of doing so as well.

Needless to say, he had a harder time thinking of funny rap verses the entire time. It was just the start of their stupid little plan but he had already dreaded the end of it.

It sucked that it wouldn't be forever, he knows it wouldn't.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot I was still..." Alex mentioned, giving Karl a rare, worried look. Last thing he wanted was to make his best friend feel uncomfortable. As he started to pull his hand away, Karl squeezed his hand tenderly, averting his gaze.

_God please forgive me for being selfish. Alex please forgive me for being shameless._

_"_ Can we stay like this for a while more...?" He mumbled and Alex didn't answer for a while that he started to panick, "'C-Cause it's cold! And it'd be more effective if we kept this going-"

"Okay."

Rubbing his thumb against Karl's hand, Alex himself had avoided eye contact with him, pretending to be preoccupied with the game.

He let out the biggest, giddiest smile, with his heart beating faster than ever.

Whoever Alex ended up with in the future must be the luckiest person alive, he thinks.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i wrote this out my ass i have no draft or clear plot outline for this KAKAKEKEKEKE 👍👍👍👍👍😁😁 teehee


End file.
